Equality
by OverusedInkPen
Summary: For so long it's been known that Griffindor Good, Slytherin Bad, Ravenclaw Smart and Hufflepuff Normal. These four friends will prove those standards inferior and show that anyone can be Brave.


**Well, I can't say much besides I may or may not leave this as a one shot. I haven't written anything Harry Potter wise in years so bear with me with all the facts about Hogwarts and such.**

**It's set in no time, really it's just a bunch of muggle-borns having fun around Hogwarts**

* * *

She dug her fingers into her box of sugar babies and took out two of the candies and threw them into her mouth. The caramels relaxed her body as she eyed the wall of the archway, she was eleven years old and was about to run into a brick wall. Her mother's palm pressed up against her back urging her forwards, "We can't go in with you I'm afraid, Susie." she said and Susie turned to look at her mother's nervous face and then to her fathers before she remembered that she was the _odd_ one of the family.

"I'll see you at Christmas then?" she asked smiling up at her parents, "Of course and send us letters we want to hear about what it's like, that is if your cell phone doesn't work." her father said and she nodded in return. Susie Sparrow then pushed her cart forwards and ran full speed at the arch and she was suddenly greeted with the sound of a loud train whistle and the loud chatter of people. "Welcome to platform 9 and 3/4!" a deep cheery voice said to her as she came to a stop and stood and basked in the glory of Platform 9 and 3/4. "Holy shit." she mumbled to herself moving out-of-the-way in case of others coming through the archway.

It didn't take her very long after that to drop off her trunk and then make it onto the train to find an empty compartment to herself. "A first year?" a person asked as she took off her bag and threw it on the seat of the compartment. "Yes, how could you tell?" she asked not at all curious, just trying to make polite conversation. "Quite easy, you look scared. Body wise, not so much like a first year but still." her eyebrows knit as she looked at the boy with her light green eyes. "Excuse me?" she asked. "I'm just saying that from a glance you look like a third year."

"You're saying I have big tits for a 11-year-old." she clarified, "Yes basically." she blankly looked at the boy and he walked away she closed the compartment door and sighed. The Wizarding world was not having a good impression on her, so far since the only comment she got so far was that her tits were big. She flung open her bag and took out her sketchbook and her phone. If she was going to sit through a train ride with no one she knew she may as well get some work done.

"HEY ALDORA THIS ONE'S EMPTY!" a girl yelled as she stopped at the compartment that Susie sat in. "Excuse me, do you mind if me and my friend sit here?" she asked a polite smile on her face, "Oh no." she lied internally hoping that she got to sit by herself. "Come on Aldora in here!" Cheska said placing her bag down on the seat across from Susie. The Aldora girl soon followed behind the other girl and stumbled into the compartment and sat herself down next to the other girl. "Oh, I'm Cheska, Cheska Eastwood and this is my friend Aldora Hardiway." Cheska said finally introducing herself and Aldora as they sat across from her. "Susie Sparrow." Susie said smiling at the girl taking an ear bud out of her ear to be able to hear them.

Cheska was a small girl with dark brown hair down to her hips, her eyes were a light caramel color. She looked dull and boring and completely sounded the different too. Aldora was Cheska's counterpart, completely different a much more quiet and tame person but she would profile the oppiste of what she was. Her bright red hair and emerald green eyes would cause you to think she was bubble and full of energy but she wasn't. "What are those?" Cheska asked noticing the bright yellow box of candies Susie held in her hand. "Oh, they're Sugar Babies, just a caramel candy." Aldora answered, "Are you a muggle-born too?" Cheska asked.

Susie sighed and popped another bite sized treat into her mouth. "I think it's kinda obvious Chess if she's carrying Sugar Babies." Aldora said just as another knocked at the door of the compartment. "It's okay if I sit in here?" a male voice questioned opening the compartment door. "As her she was here first." Cheska said taking a Sugar Baby from Susie and sticking it in her mouth. "Good Lord! You have Sugar Babies I haven't had any of those since I moved." he said rushing into the compartment and dropping his bag onto the floor. "Could you give me some please?" he begged opening up his hands and the compartment door snapped closed behind him. "Sure." she said pouring a few in his hands and then offering some to Aldora who happily took a few. "I'm Edward by the way, or you can just call me Ed."

Just like that a group of three muggle-born witches and wizard along with one full blood witch became friends. Talking through out the entire train ride about anything they could and suddenly Susie didn't feel like she was an outcast.

"I'm mostly scared of the homework." Cheska said pouting causing the other three kids in the cart to laugh. "I've been doing homework for the past 8 years of my life. I'm not phased by it at all." Susie said giggling along with Edward and Aldora. "Hey, don't make fun of me because I haven't gone to school like you three." Cheska defended herself as she opened her third chocolate frog. "Harry Potter, got him again." she sighed throwing it aside, "I swear I appreciate him and all but his ass is every where and he's dead already."

"I'll take it." Susie said picking the Card off of the ground and placing the card into a zippered part of her book bag. "Now, Cheska explain the houses again." Ed requested as Cheska adjusted herself in her seat and swallowed her mouthful of chocolate frog.

Cheska went into explain the 4 houses for the second time that day. "There's Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They're basically a way to keep the students together via personality. No house is bad or good, there is no best or worse it's just the 4 houses. We'll all be sorted upon arrive to the Castle. Now all the sorting is they just put an old hat on your head and BOOM you're sorted. Nothing too difficult. You'll be sleeping with those of your house, eating at the same table and mostly taking the same classes." Cheska didn't say much more on the houses because she only knew so much. Really the houses didn't matter to any of them because they just all happened to be random people they met on the train.

"Crap we're almost there and we haven't changed!" Cheska said pulling the shades down on the compartment. "Ed, could you exit for a few minutes while we get change?" Aldora asked, though it more or less sounded more like an order. "Of course." Ed said making his way out of the compartment as the three girls got changed into their robes together and Edward went to change in the restroom. "I'm so mad they let won't us wear pants." Susie said pulling her trousers on. "I know." Aldora commented. "Years go I heard they allowed girls to wear pants." Cheska said pulling her socks on. "But I happen to like skirts." Cheska said as the others finished putting their clothes on. "You can let Ed in now." Cheska said and Susie pulled the blinds up and unlocked the compartment door.

Susie pulled her black curls into a high ponytail and sat back down among her friends. "What will happen if we're not sorted into the same houses?" She asked looking at the three others. "Nothing much, you think stupid little labels like houses will stop us from hanging out with each other then you have underestimated the power of Cheska Eastwood."

Susie Sparrow had been nothing more than right when she suggested the fact that they would be sorted into different houses because as soon as the names were called to be sorted Cheska Eastwood was placed in Griffindor, Aldora was in Slytherin, Edward was in Ravenclaw and Susie was stuck in Hufflepuff. Desperately she hoped Cheska wasn't lying when she said she would keep the 4 of them together.

It wasn't like she didn't make friends in Hufflepuff though, she met a guy named Caleb Hawen that proved to be a rather great guy. A bit too prince charming for her taste but he was cool over all. Along with Madeline Anderson, Serena Boatner and Erin Johnson, she met them when she made it into her dorm room. They were okay really but she liked Aldora, Cheska and Edward more, that still didn't stop her from becoming friends with them.

She loved the people in Hufflepuff though, she found nothing wrong with them. All homely, sweet and caring people showing her around the common room and over all taking her in like a little sister. Which was a rather unfamiliar thing for her to experience but she oddly enjoyed it, "Welcome Hufflepuff Susie Sparrow." a young tall boy said to her as she entered the common room. "You'll be on the 6th floor of the dormitory tower to your right and be free to the candy on the table to your right."

Thing was she didn't need a proper introduction to the common room or it's people because she immediately felt at home with her housemates. From that point on she knew she would like school at Hogwarts.


End file.
